Entre mujeres extrañas y asesinas
by Javichu
Summary: Clint sonríe al verlas; porque una es rara e intensa, la otra seria e inexpresiva. Porque son un singular par, pero al mismo tiempo uno realmente genial. [ScarletWidow]


_Avengers no me pertenece. Este es un ScarletWidow. Pueden conseguir una leve diabetes si leen esto, ya saben, lo_ _típico._

* * *

 **Entre mujeres extrañas y asesinas**

[#1]

Clint alza una ceja cuando las encuentra mirándose fijamente esa mañana. Inconscientemente una sonrisa divertida se le comienza a formar.

Su amiga —una de las personas que más le importaba—, no era exactamente una mujer expresiva. Natasha Romanoff es fría, imponiendo la imagen de sí misma de ser alguien sin sentimientos; por lo cual que en esos momentos se encontrara mirando de reojo a Wanda con un destello de desprecio en sus ojos era algo casi épico —sí, épico; algo realmente inusual—.

En cambio la otra muchacha es la que le hace más gracia de toda la situación. Wanda es una chica extravagante y curiosa; rara hasta cierto punto, pero una muchacha que en esos momentos parecía solo mirar a Natasha, casi sin pestañeaba. La forma intensa y curiosa de ser de la castaña era algo de apreciar, sobre todo si hay un brillo de fascinación en sus ojos cuando está mirando a alguien que parece querer golpearla.

Todo eso era tan hilarante que no soltar una carcajada parecía imposible.

Bueno, fue imposible, un ruido parecido a una risa ahogada salió de su garganta; la mirada de desprecio que le mando Natasha, y la extraña de Wanda —ni enojada ni feliz, solo abriendo los ojos y viéndole fijamente— no hizo más que hacerle reír otra vez.

Un agente muchas veces se guía por su instinto, Clint es especial para eso —una asesina llamada Natalia, y unos hermanos con complejos raros se lo afirmaba—, ahora él llamaba y le decía que claramente ese par le daría muchas cosas interesantes.

[#2]

Realmente no se equivocó; claro que no.

Cuando Wanda Maximoff se le acerca y se sienta a su lado de forma tranquila sabe que va decir algo importante, mas tiene que comenzar Clint para que lo pueda soltar.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí? —pregunta de forma tranquila.

La chica mira por la ventana moviendo sus dedos aunque sin usar magia. Una costumbre que para Clint es rara, pero al mismo tiempo muy...de ella.

—Bien —responde tranquila—, bien...

—¿Natasha no ha sido muy dura con tus entrenamientos? —eso llama la atención de Wanda. Punto para Barton.

—No... —pensó un poco—, un poco, en realidad.

—Ella es dura, pero créeme, solo es cosa de tiempo.

—Me odia —a Clint le llama la atención el como el acento de Wanda se marca más cuando esta seria o enojada. Realmente no sabe cuál es la que tiene ahora. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

—¿Cómo tan segura?

—Es obvio, aunque supongo que tiene razones —sonrió levemente—, creo haberle hecho un par de cosas.

Barton alzo una ceja. Nadie le mandaba a buscarse ayudar a las raras.

Rio un poco ante su propio pensamiento.

—Puedo imaginar que le has hecho —leer su mente, alejar a la primera persona a la que le declaro sentimientos, posiblemente volver a leer su mente, y traer malos recuerdos devuelta—, pero, como dije; Natasha es dura, si quieres caerle bien solo es cuestión de tiempo, concentración, y perseverancia.

La mirada de Wanda Maximoff le dice dos cosas al hombre de las flechas en ese momento.

1- Que esa chica está interesada por su amiga. 2- Que si se lo propone ni la gran Natasha Romanoff va ganar ante ella.

[#3]

Y todo eso cada vez se pone más divertido.

Ver a Maximoff acercarse a la pelirroja todo el tiempo, o encontrarla mirándola fijamente no es raro. Que Wanda sonría cerca de Natasha tampoco; y eso que la chica nunca sonreía si no era con Clint y Visión cerca. La rareza de la muchacha es alta, pero más raro aun —y mucho mejor— es la mirada que pone Romanoff cuando ella está cerca.

Un día Clint encuentra Natasha en el salón de entrenamientos disparando precisamente a los blancos.

—Estas tensa —observa.

—Fue un día raro —siguió disparando sin inmutarse.

—Escuche que si dicen raro están hablando siempre de Wanda —Natasha soltó un bufido para deleite del mayor—. Entiendo porque la quieres tener tan lejos, en serio, pero me resulta curioso por qué estás tan hastiada de ella, Tasha. Pareciera que hasta Stark te cae mejor.

Eso logro hacer que dejara el arma de lado, y aunque dándole la espalda hablo:

—Tal vez quiera ser buena, pero está loca, es débil emocionalmente y no me trae una buena espina —le fue imposible no reír a Clint.

—Sí que te llego, Tasha.

—¿Llegar qué? —pregunto con una ceja alzada.

—Todo, pareciera que Wanda es la persona que más te ha sacado emociones últimamente —explico tranquilamente—, creo que es la primera vez que veo que alguien te haya chocado tanto sin ser una persona que te quiera hacer daño.

Natasha le miro unos momentos, soltó un bufido y siguió disparando.

—Solo inténtalo, tu más que nadie sabes que son las segundas oportunidades —se levantó se su lugar caminando a la salida—. Además es una buena chica, si esta algo mal, pero para estamos aquí; para ayudarla, Natasha.

Romanoff no dijo nada en ese momento, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando vio como le respondía tranquilamente a Wanda su _buenos días_ sin miramientos y ojos oscuros supo que en algo había ayudado.

[#4]

Las cosas parecían ir mejor.

Clint no tenía que estar todos los días en las nuevas instalaciones; en realidad estuvo casi un mes sin ir para poder disfrutar de su familia, pero realmente disfrutaba de ir de vez en cuando para ver a las chicas, y ver cómo iba todo.

Después de que Natasha comenzara a no ser tan dura con Wanda se fue cerca de una semana, cuando volvió encontró que la más joven había logrado más avances, pero al mismo tiempo dio un gran paso en reversa.

—Vi sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, en realidad —explico tranquilamente mirando sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Natasha entrenando con Steve—, odia que lo haga, pero no me pude detener.

Clint alzo una ceja.

—¿No que querías acercarte?

—Si quiero, pero fue imposible no hacerlo. Natasha es... —busco la palabra—, interesante. Muy interesante.

Barton en ese momento sonrió de forma rara, mas no hizo nada.

Luego se tuvo que ir, volvió cerca de tres días después y las cosas volvieron a cambiar. Cuando entro por las puertas todo pareció normal; después se dio cuenta que no, no todo era normal. Cuando vio a Natasha y Wanda sentadas en su sofá viendo una película le quedo claro.

—Se disculpó —fue la respuesta de Natasha cuando estuvieron solos—, yo le dije que leer nuestras mentes no está bien, que no existen terceras oportunidades.

—Creo que le quedo claro.

—Si —sonrió levemente su amiga.

Después volvió a trabajar y su primera misión solo llego, casi dos semanas sin ver a su familia, y casi tres sin ver a las chicas. Sonrió feliz cuando paso dos noches en su casa, disfrutando de sus hijos, de los llantos de Nathaniel Pietro, y de las sonrisas dulces de Laura. Cuando llego a las instalaciones era de noche pero eso no pudo detenerse de ir a buscar a Natasha.

La encontró en la sala de entrenamientos en el piso con Wanda al lado, las dos sentadas frente a un gran ventanal mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste algún tipo de sueño? —escucho como pregunto la menor de forma tranquila, sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas. Barton sabía que no debía escuchar, sabia realmente, pero no evito que se quedara unos minutos.

—Suena divertido viniendo de ti esa pregunta —respondió la pelirroja. El arquero no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Wanda era alguien que gustaba de fijarse en los miedos y los pasados oscuros de los demás. No los sueños —, pero...Si, supongo que si he tenido un par de sueños.

—¿Cómo cuál? —curiosa se giró y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Barton podía predecir lo que iba decir.

—Un departamento, nadie sabe quién es Natasha Romanoff, ni Natalia Romanova, solo soy una mujer más en una ciudad común.

—¿Porque queda solo como un sueño? —pregunta haciendo que un silencio quedara en el lugar.

Natasha mira los ojos de Wanda, pero termina desviando la vista.

—Es algo demasiado pretencioso como para volverse realidad —responde, finalmente. Sin darle tiempo para preguntar algo más vuelve a hablar:—. ¿Y tú?

—...Algo parecido. Antes incluía a Pietro y a mí en alguna casa donde no hubiera guerra cerca, con Stark muerto y nosotros viviendo el día a día. Ahora...Creo que me bastaría con un pequeño departamento, compartido con una chica que conozco.

—¿No te suena muy pretencioso?

—Ni un poco, creo que está cerca de ser realidad —Wanda pocas veces sonríe, pero cuando lo hace sus ojos brillan; Clint no la pudo ver porque decido que no debía seguir ahí; más aún pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Wanda, y la brillante mirada de Natasha que intentaría esconder un y mil sentimientos.

[#5]

Clint sabe que las cosas ya son geniales cuando las invita a su casa.

No, no lo sabe cuándo en el momento que llegan juntas ninguna pone objeción por tener que compartir habitación ya que una había sido reconstruida, y la otra era la habitación de Nathaniel Pietro, mucho menos cuando ve la leve sonrisa que pone Wanda ante esa noticia —animada, extraña. Una sonrisa marca Wanda Maximoff—.

Tampoco es cuando ve como Natasha mira de reojo casi enternecida a la castaña con su hijo más joven en brazos, cantándole bajo y lentamente en ruso, con un brillo extraño, y un aura tranquila a su alrededor. Realmente tampoco es cuando en la cena se lanzan miradas cómplices, que incluso Laura noto y luego pregunto que qué pasaba ahí.

Lo que realmente se lo dejo claro fue cuando en la noche, a eso de las once salieron todos afuera a hacer una fogata con sus hijos emocionados por primera vez poder comer malvaviscos asados. Cuando todos estaban riendo y sus hijos comiendo, vio algo que llamo su atención. Como una mano traviesa tomaba otro mano de forma casi inconsciente.

No supo si Wanda actuó sin darse cuenta o no, pero no importo en realidad. Ver como Natasha entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella fue jodidamente épico.

[#6]

Finalmente Clint sonríe cuando escucha a Natasha decir esas palabras.

—Nos vamos a mudar, las instalaciones ya son demasiado trabajo, alejarse un poco no está mal —comenta, intentando hacer parecer todo algo normal, desinteresado.

—Muy bien, te vas a mudar con Wanda. Wanda Maximoff —comienza Barton—, con la loca, débil emocionalmente, y que deja con una mala espina. Me gusta, es nuevo.

La pelirroja le mira con una expresión rara.

—Es eso y mucho más aun, pero…Sirve, y ella también esta aburrida del lugar, así que… —Natasha puede engañar a cualquiera, pero no Clint, y lo sabe, así que suspira, y le mira con una leve sonrisa.

Clint no necesita que diga algo más. Esa sonrisa le es suficiente.

—Espero que sea levemente grande. Ya sabes, dos niños, un bebe, una esposa aburrida de la granja, les caeremos un par de veces, y no necesariamente con invitación antes.

Natasha ríe por lo bajo, él le acompaña.

Luego llega Maximoff, que los saluda a ambos. Oara cualquiera sería una escena común, pero Clint tiene ojo de Halcón, y ve las miradas que se dan entre ambas, los gestos que se dan que nunca comparten con otros, y la sonrisas pequeñas pero que escondían muchos sentimientos.

Se termina despidiendo de ambas, pero cuando se aleja escucha una frase:

—Supongo que no era tan pretencioso como parecía —Natasha tiene el don de decir las cosas a la ligera, pero Clint sabe, y Wanda saben que esas palabras no fueron dichas por simpleza.

El arquero no puede evitar sonreír cuando escucha un corto ruido. Realmente cree haber oído un beso, le hubiera gustado dar la vuelta y sacar una foto para mostrársela a Laura, pero se contiene, y solo espera que haya sido así mientras camina.

Sonríe levemente feliz por aquel singular par.

* * *

 _Le tengo mucho gusto a este par, es lindo, así que escribir de ellas (de forma mas directa que la otra vez) me era_ _inevitable. Incluso si es tarde y mañana tengo escuela xS_

 _Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara c;_


End file.
